I Do
by anais117
Summary: From the CBTM Universe, Katniss and Peeta's wedding day at the Brooklyn City Hall location. Modern AU. Written for Round 3 Prompts in Panem. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.


I stand before Peeta, my hands in his and we stare in the other's eyes. The officiant is speaking but all I see is Peeta. He's dressed in a simple tailored black suit, and I'm in a simple white dress that reaches just below my knees. My veil is small and grazes my shoulders. It was handmade by my mother who also brought with her the earrings and necklace that I'm wearing right now. She wore them on her wedding day and besides today; I'll also wear them when we have our other wedding ceremony back in Panem.

Our small group of New York friends, my mother, and Peeta's parents are here, but only my mother and Peeta's dad are in the chapel as our witnesses. Peeta is very close to his father and it was no doubt he'd be the one in here representing his family, while my mother represents mine. Johanna and Gale are awaiting the birth of their first child so we'll see them once he is born.

This morning I woke up at Jeanine's house, not wanting to see Peeta before the wedding and adding some traditional moments to this wedding ceremony. Her, my mother, and my neighbor Elizabeth, helped me get dressed and applied my makeup. Jeanine reminds me of Johanna a bit and I wasn't surprised when they hit it off during those few days her and Gale were here for my graduation in the summer. I met her at work and she's a little older than me and is single. Most of her time is spent between her friends, family, and the clinic. Her dedication inspired me to work hard while I was at school and she recommended me for the position I'm waiting to hear back from at work.

I met Elizabeth and her husband Alex when we first moved to our walk up in Brooklyn and they welcomed us from the first day. We started having dinner with them and it grew from there into a wonderful friendship.

Peeta's co-teacher Robert is at our apartment along with his father, and Alex. They took him out last night for some bachelor fun. He left me a voice message early this morning telling me how much he loves me and that he didn't get into too much trouble. I smiled listening to it this morning as my mother did my hair. I was too nervous to eat the small breakfast Elizabeth put in front of me so I just opted for a protein shake so that I wouldn't feel lightheaded later on with all that's going on today.

"I Peeta," the officiant begins

"I Peeta,"

"Take you Katniss,"

"Take you Katniss." All I see are Peeta's eyes as his mouth moves slowly to repeat the officiant's words. I'm becoming his wife and I'm shaking with my hands tightly wound around his.

"I Katniss," It's my turn now.

"I Katniss," and I repeat the words slowly and I know my eyes are watering. Peeta is smiling widely as I speak and I see his eyes are rimmed with tears, and his lips are quivering even though they are in a smile.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife, you my now kiss your bride." Peeta pulls me gently towards him and leans down to capture my lips.

"I love you," I whisper to him and I feel like I'm floating. My mother comes over to dab the tears running down my face while Peeta's dad hands him a handkerchief. We take pictures with the officiant and then I take Peeta's hand while we sign the final paperwork. After it's filed we continue to take pictures outside the Marriage Bureau in Brooklyn's City Hall. Elizabeth is a photographer so she is snapping away catching candid photos of us. We place our two left hands together and she captures our rings. I can't stop staring at them and then Peeta's face which is formed in a wide grin. His curls are teased and I catch one grazing his forehead, gently pushing it up. I hear the camera continue to click and I know she's caught this moment.

We have reservations at a Spanish restaurant in Park Slope and we're whisked around in a white limo that holds all of us. Peeta's parents speak quietly with my mother while our friends chat amongst themselves.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Mellark," Alex says as we toast at the table in the restaurant. There's soft music playing in the background and I look on at everyone chatting. Peeta's arm is around my waist and he can't seem to stop kissing my face and nuzzling my neck. I don't want him to in all honesty and I make sure to nuzzle against the light stubble he's left for me on his jaw. He knows I love the feel of it and I look forward to where I may feel it tonight when we're finally alone.

Small speeches are made by each of our friends and parents, and we smile and laugh. We say our goodbyes soon after we finish our meal and instead of the limo, a taxi takes everyone to their destinations; our friends back to their apartments and our parents back to our apartment. We're heading to a hotel suite not far from the restaurant. We didn't want a big honeymoon, just some time in our vacation home back in Upstate Panem, which we'll hopefully get to do this summer; among so many other things.

"My wife," Peeta begins as he walks me into the hotel suite that houses a large bed with special arrangements for the new Mr. and Mrs. Mellark.

"My husband," I respond to him tipping my head back to receive his gentle kiss. Peeta's hands travel down my form and he begins to undress me slowly. He likes to watch me like this and I help him finish, standing before him in white lingerie. Peeta pulls at his tie and unbuttons his shirt and I stand before him waiting patiently. When he's left in just his boxers, he walks over to me and captures my lips.

"I love you," I whisper as he spreads kisses down my neck and to my collarbone. He continues to undress me until I'm naked and with one swift motion, his shorts are off and he's naked too. Peeta leads me to the bed where he lays me down, kissing me gently all the while. His movements are slow as he makes love to me for the first time as his wife. I'm emotional as I let the realization sink in that he's now mine and I'm his forever.

As we both peak, our affirmations of love continue to fall from our lips. Later on as he holds me under the silk sheets, I run my hands down his chest. He turns over to look down at me and his eyes are serious.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world, you know that right?"

"Yes, but did you know you've made me the happiest woman in the world?" He gives me that same easy smile he's always given me and I can't help but return it.

"I can't believe you chose me," and he strokes my hair lovingly.

"It wasn't hard you know. You've been making it easy for years now."

"Really," he quirks his eyebrow. "I think it's the latter," and he captures my lips.

"Whatever it was, I'm just glad I found you and that you found me." Peeta smiles and dips down to kiss me again silently telling me all that he has planned for us tonight.


End file.
